


You Can't Do That

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [17]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 17: in a garden----“John, what the hell are you doing?!”John spun around, tucking himself back in, but piss was still rushing out of him, soaking his pants.“Were you pissing on my plant?”
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	You Can't Do That

“John, would you please pay attention while I’m talking to you?” George complained as he crossed his arms.

“Sorry, what?”

“John! Please?”

John looked at his bandmate with a smile. “I’m listening.”

“No, you’re not,” George spat. “You’re just gonna start daydreaming again. It’s fine. I don’t care. I’ll just stop talking--”

“No, George. I’ve been rude. I’m sorry. Please continue telling me about…” He paused, waiting for the young guitarist to answer the question for him, but he only rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The truth was that John needed to piss. Quite badly, actually, and George dragging him around in his garden wasn’t helping. But he didn’t say a word and let his friend continue to drag him around, despite his growing need for a toilet.

George was oblivious. He was so mad at John for ignoring him as he just tried to talk to the man, but if he knew what was going on, he probably would have let it go.

He walked on, not even realising that John had dropped off at some point. It wasn’t until he even turned around that he realised the absence. 

“Shit. John?” He started to retrace his own steps and before long, he did find John, with his back to him as he… was he peeing? “John, what the hell are you doing?!”

John spun around, tucking himself back in, but piss was still rushing out of him, soaking his pants.

“Were you pissing on my plant? What the fuck?” John said nothing, though, as he looked down at his pants in fear. “What the…?”

“Oh, God… this isn’t good. I’m so sorry, George.”

“You… wha-- just… finish going on the plant.” George sounded disgusted, and John didn’t have the heart to pull himself out and keep going on the plant. He finished up in his pants before he looked to the guitarist with glinting eyes.

“I… never meant for that to happen,” he said on the verge of tears. “I hope you’re not too upset.” 

When he started to legitimately cry, George gasped. “Oh, Johnny, I didn’t know…”

“It’s disgusting! You’re just mad! You yelled at me, so I know you’re mad. I’ll just go home, okay?”

As he walked away, George called out. “John, I didn’t mean to be an arse about it! I really just didn’t know. Why didn’t you just say something?”

“I don’t know. I was being dumb, and I don’t deserve you being nice to me. I’m sorry I peed on your plant. I’m going now.”

George said nothing as he left the garden, not even trying to stop him.

-

The next day, John showed up to the studio in a horrible mood. He refused to make eye contact with George the entire time, and the others all noticed.

“Hey,” Ringo said after a few hours of it. “If there’s something going on between you two, could you please fix it up, because Paul and I can’t keep pretending that we don’t notice it.”

“Sorry,” John said in a small voice.

“He’s right.” George looked over at John, who only blushed. “Look, I really am sorry about what happened. I was a total arse, and I should’ve been nicer to you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s alright. I mean, I obviously would have been able to say something, but you’re pretty shy sometimes, so…”

John glared at him, but the other two Beatles just stared, completely confused, and then he started to laugh.

“They don’t even know w-what we’re talking about, George.”

George chuckled. “Maybe I should tell them, then. We don’t want to keep them out of the loop,” he replied with a smirk. John hit him in the arm.

“I swear to god…”

“I can make you do anything now, can’t I, Johnny?” John got quiet. “But I won’t.”

“You two and your secrets,” Paul laughed. “Now, can we please get back to work?”

They did, but John still saw as George grinned at him.


End file.
